


Protective Streak

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fighting, Insults, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective!Jason, Sort of a Oliver hatefest, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason hated parties. But, right now, he hated Oliver Queen ever more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Streak

Jason hated parties. No matter what kind of party it was and how much alcohol was involved, he fucking hated it. The worst were birthdays. He hated how people gushed over the birthday child, exclaiming that they had managed to live another year; how much amazing shit they had managed to accomplish. He really didn’t see what the big deal was. Then again, he had seen what the other side of a grave stone looked like. Surviving a whole other year just wasn’t that shocking to him.

This particular party was just bad on so many levels. For one thing is was a charity event; which was just stupid in and of itself. There was nothing worse than a bunch of rich white guys trying to look sympathetic for the ‘little’ guy. For another thing, it was being hosted by Oliver Queen. That man was the epitome of stuck up rich bastards. He carted around the disgustingly expensive apartment, laughing with his rich buddies and gushing over the supremely attractive women. Wasn’t he married? And wasn’t he married to the most bodacious vigilante in existence?

What did it matter when you were rich, right? Why was he here again? He would much rather be sitting in some dump-shit bar throwing back vodka shots. Hell, he would take a bitch fest with Satan’s Snot Ball than this party. Honestly, he could think of a million other things he could be doing right at that moment.

“Come on, Jay,” Dick said softly, resting a hand on his upper arm. “Act a little more cheerful.”

Oh yea, that was why. Because his boyfriend had an image to up keep. Jason sighed deeply. Also Dick had one hell of a black mail folder.

“Hard to do that, Dickie,” Jason replied, glaring across the room at Bruce who was doing his best 'air-headed playboy’ act. “Everyone here is a fucking moron.”

“I represent that mark.”

Both males turned to see Tim Drake, dressed in his finest suit. The young man was smiling slightly, but Jason could see the growing tick in his jaw.

“You’re not a moron, Tim,” Dick said, smiling.

Tim shrugged. “Only because Timmy doesn’t sound nearly as humiliating as Brucie,” he answered.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Timbo, you just scream 'rich CEO’. There is no way you could ever play a dumb ass.”

“Well thank you, Jason,” he replied. “You’ve gotten much nice since you started dating Dick.”

“Something I greatly opposed," a new voice cut in.

Jason’s shoulders tightened. He tilted his head to look over his shoulder and there was the biggest moron of them all. Oliver Queen was smiling at them like he owned the place. And while he did, that didn’t give him the right to be a dick about it.

“What?” Tim asked, frowning slightly.

“I said, I greatly opposed that.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “We heard you. He meant, why did you say that?”

Oliver’s mouth tilted upward the into the most prickish expression Jason had ever seen. “Why didn’t you just ask that Timmy?” He kept his gaze on Jason.

“I’m sure he was trying to be polite,” Jason hissed.

Oliver laughed and Jason had never wanted to punch something so bad in his life. It was Dick’s hand on his arm that stopped him.

“Oh, Jason.” Oliver shook his head like he was pitying a child. “You don’t even know what the word 'polite’ means.”

Jason’s eyes flashed and this time it was Tim’s hand on his other arm that held him back. “What are you talking about Old Man?”

“It’s simple, really. You have taken something amazing and tainted it with your supposedly 'pure’ emotions,” Oliver explained.

“What?” Jason stared. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about dear, sweet, Dick of course,” he drawled, lifting a hand to his bearded chin. “You know, he was much less reckless before you came along. He certainly wasn’t as stressed looking.”

Jason glanced at Dick. Was he stressed? Did he looked stressed? Worry flooded his system. No, Dick looked just fine. In fact, the older man was glaring with all the force of a small typhoon. He looked totally normal.

“You’re forcing him into something he doesn’t want. You’re being selfish, Jason.” Oliver looked at Dick, for the first time since he came over. “And Dick, I’m disappointed in you.”

Dick gave a strange twitch, his face tightening.

“Oliver,” Tim said, quietly, “I think it’s time for you to go somewhere else. You’re not being the kindest host right now.”

Jason had never wanted to hug Tim for his diplomatic attitude before.

“No, no. I think this needs to be said.” Oliver glared hard at Tim. “I can not believe you condone their relationship. It’s disgusting. And the fact that you’re letting it go on is a disgrace.”

Tim reeled back like he had been slapped. His eyes were wide. “Oliver, you should put the alcohol down and go some where else.”

Oliver snorted, resting his hands on his hips, effectively spilling what little was left in his cup onto his pants. “Don’t tell me what to do little man. You’re not even an adult yet.” He looked back at Dick. “And the fact that you’re staying with the dead-man walking shows just how little respect for yourself, Dick.” The blonde shook his head again. “You’re pathetic for staying with him.”

And that was about as much as Jason could take. He wrenched himself out of Dick and Tim’s grasp. In one quick motion he had moved forward and slammed his hands into Oliver’s chest, almost knocking him to the ground.

“Listen here Blondie!” Jason shrieked. “You need to learn when to shut your fucking mouth! I came to your stupid party. I ate your stupid food. And I even listened to your dumb ass speech about protecting the impoverished children of Star City. Who I’m pretty sure you don’t give a shit about.”

At this point the party guests had fallen silent and were watching with great intent.

Oliver had righted himself and was glaring with enough force to stop a full grown elephant. Well, fuck him. Jason had grown up with the God Damned Batman. He could handle a glare from a blonde prick with pride issues.

“I was being pretty damned polite to every single one of your rich fantastic friends.” He jabbed his finger into Oliver’s chest. “I ignored the fact that you’ve been flirting with virtually everything that lives, even though you have the hottest fucking wife on the face of the planet!” He hit Oliver’s shoulder.

“Do you think we should stop him?” Tim quietly asked Dick. They were both standing back with their arms crossed.

Dick shook his head, looking smug. “Nah, let him go.”

Bruce stepped up behind them. “What happened?” He asked, leaning down to whisper to Dick and Tim. His answer was a simple nod and 'you’ll find out soon enough’. He stood back up, watching the fight with narrowed eyes.

“But I will not, ever, willingly stand by while you insult Dick fucking Grayson,” Jason shouted, throwing his hands in the air and looking very much like he was going to kill something. “He has been nothing but kind to you. Which is far more than you deserve, clearly, you fucking moron! He isn’t shoving his relationships in your face. I’m with him because I respect him and I fucking love him. And that better be enough for you!” He brought his hands down in a final manner.

Oliver flinched slightly at the motion but didn’t back down. “It’s not enough for me! He could do so much better!”

Jason snarled. “Well, yea. He probably could. But, if you’re suggesting that you take my place, then fuck it! You’re actually a step down, you pretentious bastard! And you know what? It is no concern of yours who Dick does and doesn’t fuck.”

Dick coughed lightly and blushed. Tim chuckled while Bruce only looked thoughtful.

“What he does with his life has never been part of you problem. And honestly, honestly!, do you think Bruce would let if continue if he didn’t approve?”

Oliver glanced at Bruce. “You knew?” At Bruce’s nod, his glare returned full force. “God damn it, Bruce I thought you cared about your kids.”

Jason’s fist shot forward and crashed into Oliver’s jaw, knocking the older man to the ground. The growling, black and white haired man, stood over him with all the rage of an infuriated bull. “Oliver Fucking-Queen, I swear to God and Mt. Olympus, you say another word about the people I care about, you’ll to start having you charity events at the intensive care unit at Gotham Central hospital.”

With a violent movement, he reached back and grabbed Dick’s hand. “We’re leaving.” He glowered at Tim and Bruce. “Are you coming? Because I think we could find a much better place to get blasted.”

Bruce chuckled softly, dropping a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “We’re coming.” In total silence, the princes of Gotham made their way out of Oliver Queen’s apartment. And Bruce could honestly say he had never been more proud of Jason.


End file.
